


Dear Mamma and Papa

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Series: Letters Home [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Letter to Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: Lt Ariel Rosen's first letter to his Mamma and Papa back home.





	Dear Mamma and Papa

Dear Mamma and Papa,

I hope this letter finds both of you Happy and Healthy! I love and miss both of you very much!

Please know that G-D is continuously watching over me. I am Happy and Healthy except for being so far away from home.

I am glad that you have gotten a chance to meet some of the families of the other crew members. Hopefully you have made new friends and are able to draw some strength and courage from each other.

I have a beautiful girlfriend these days and am hoping for her to be more one day soon, G-D willing.

Her name is Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. She is the captain of Voyager but she is a scientist first and foremost. She is a source of Joy, strength and courage both emotionally and physically. She is a wonderful woman who makes me very happy. I feel like she is my other half, the one who completes me. I hope you will meet in person very soon. Until then we have enclosed some holo images of the two of us as well as one of her by herself.

I was formally introduced to a Katie at a spur of the moment party. She turned me down the first couple of times I asked her out sighting regulations, which I ignored. Even knowing Starfleet regulations about ship board fraternization I just would not take no for an answer and boy am I glad I did not. We officially became a couple, a couple of months ago, just after we received the letters from the Alpha Quadrant.

It has been an interesting journey so far. We have been able to study so many new things, chart news systems, meet new species, try new foods, even design and build a new shuttle craft. Its a explorers and/or engineers and/or scientist dream come true although sometimes I feel I could have lived without it.

As you were told, we have taken advantage of every possibility to shorten our trip and yes have made many friends and enemies along the way. 

Its wonderful to read that no one is making any distinction between the Starfleet and Maqui crews.

We hope to see you very soon!

All My Love,  
Ariel


End file.
